New Domino High school
by Starmoonlight23
Summary: Yuesi and the gang from yugioh 5ds go back to school! All of them go threw a lot of moments trying to show the person they love that they like them. Keep on reading for some action,adventure,love and laughter!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! so sorry about the mistakes in this chapter :( but i fix it so it should be better than last time :) thanks again for correcting me!

i do not own yugioh 5ds just my story plot.

It was the first day of school in new domino high and Yusei, Jack, and Crow were figuring out were there lockers were.

" hey Yusei are you sure that are lockers are over here?" Crow asked almost falling down from all the walking.

" yeah they should be around here somewhere, Yusei said bumping into someone.

" oh sorry… huh… Akiza?" Akiza stood up looking at the guys.

" great you just ruin my first day back," she said laugh.

" you sure ruin mine," Jack said rolling his eyes.

Akiza just stared at him like she was about to kill him.

" hey cool it you guys," Crow said sighing.

" you stay out of it!" Akiza and Jack yelled back.

Crow flinch and moved back pulling Yusei along.

" great just what we need on the first day back," he said staring at Jack and Akiza arguing.

" oh hey you guys," someone said behind them.

They both turned around and saw Misty, Kalin, and Carly smiling at them.

" oh hey and don't ask about Jack and Akiza there at it again," Crow said laughing with the others.

" I guess they'll never change and to think that I though you and Jack were going to beat each other up today," Kalin said still laughing.

" oh yeah I wonder…" Crow stopped and turned around with the others.

Jack was getting beat up by one of Akiza's dueling monsters.

" yeah that's what I though so humph, Jack was on the floor trying to get up.

" I told you not to mess with Akiza," Crow said " ehhh but when do you listen to me Jack?"

. Jack got up shook his jacket and walked over to them.

" Crow don't get me started with you too," Jack said glaring at Crow.

Crow shivered " ok ok just don't look at me like that, god your giving me the creeps,".

Everyone started laughing until the vice principle Lazar came over to them

." hey all of you stop talking and get to class,".

They all stopped laughing and looked at him then all of a sudden Jack blurted out " what if I don't want to huh?"

Lazar started at him coldly.

" well mister Atlas then you can go to principle Goodwin's office,"Lazar said.

Jack just huffed " I guess if this is how I'm going to start the year then so be it,".

Lazar sighed " I'll let you free this time Atlas but next time your going straight to detention,".

" alright whatever," he mumbled. Lazar walked away and the others just stared at Jack.

" What? The stupid ass was getting on my nerves," he said grumbling. " plus Akiza's monster was throwing me around like a stupid toy," he said eying Akiza.

" well that's what you get for messing with me," she said walking along with the others.

thanks again!

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	2. Chapter 2

New Domino High school

hi again! I've update my new chapter!

Thanks for the advise to my reviewers :)

oh and the twins will appear in chapter four thanks again!

Chapter 2:

Everyone found there lockers and to there surprise they were all right next to each other.

" I guess were always going to see each other," Crow said grinning.

" yup oh and what classes do you guys have?" Carly asked looking at her schedule.

" wait everybody, let me see your schedules," Misty said taking the schedules.

" ok let me see, Jack, Carly, Kalin and I have our first three classes together and, Akiza, Yusei, and Crow have there first three classes together, and we all see each other in English class,"

" Alright thank god I don't have classes with jack-ass over here," Crow said as Jack glared.

" I'm not to thrilled to have you in English class either you dumb ass," Jack said angrily.

" ok you two, stop before both of you end up in the nurses office," Yusei said separating them apart.

Both of them huffed and walked with the others away from each other.

" ok here's out class Jack, Misty, Kalin," Carly said walking towards the door.

" alright see ya guys in lunch," Yusei said as he, Akiza and Crow waved bye to the others.

" see ya," everyone else said.

The others kept walking until they saw there class. All three of them walked in and sat down. The teacher Miss Marcy smiled at everyone in the class.

" hello everyone and welcome back, I know you all must be tired and properly sick of school, but we have to get some work done," she said as some people began moaning.

" ok now, I want everyone to look at the board to find there assigned seats," she said.

" ok first over here I want…,"

" great just what we need," Crow said to his friends.

" I know plus there can only be two people sitting nest to each other," Yusei said sighing.

" ok now over here at these two seats I want Akiza and Yusei," the teacher said motioning them to come over.

Yusei and Akiza sighed with relief and patted Crow on the back wishing him good luck.

Just great I wonder who I'm going to be stuck with now, he thought.

He turned around and saw three other people waiting to be picked.

Hmmm… there's two guys left and a girl so I'm either stuck with one of those guys or the girl, he thought.

He looked over at the girl. She had curly light brown hair with sea green eyes. Crow was so busy staring at the girl that he didn't hear the teacher call his name.

" Crow!" Miss Marcy yelled.

" oh huh sssorry Miss wait what's your name?" Crow said feeling a little embarrassed.

" well at least I know that you don't pay much attention," she said with a long sigh.

" again my name is Miss Marcy Crow, and I want you to move over here please," she said smiling as much as she could.

" alright," Crow said walking over to the seat.

He realized that he was sitting behind Yusei and Akiza.

Sweet! He thought grinning.

" and next to Crow I want Vanessa," Miss Marcy said.

Crow watched as Vanessa sat down next to him. He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back shyly at him and got her things out.

" so now I want you two boys to sit here," the teacher said.

" so now that everyone is in there seats we can start," Miss Marcy said going up to the front of the class.

I wonder how Kalin and the others are holding up?" Crow thought.

Meanwhile the others were waiting for there teacher.

" hey do you guys think were going to have a cool teacher?" Kalin asked the others.

" I hope so because I don't want to hear Jack's crap today," Misty said looking over at Jack.

" oh don't worry Misty, as long as the teacher or you for that matter, don't bug me, then I won't blow," Jack said staring back at Misty.

Jack then turned around to look at Carly. He saw that her head was down on the desk.

" Carly are you ok?" Jack said shaking her shoulder.

There was no answer.

" Carly?" Jack said shaking her some more.

" hey guys look, something's wrong with Carly," Jack said with a worried face.

Kalin and Misty looked over at Carly and started saying her name over and over, but still she didn't move. Misty looked over at Carly and started saying her name over and over, but still she didn't move. Misty's eyes widen and Kalin just stared at Carly.

" oh my god this teacher never gets here," Jack said panicking.

" Jack why don't you just take Carly down to the nurse," Misty said shaking.

" Good idea go ahead, will tell the teacher you two are here," Kalin said as Jack picked Carly up.

Both of them saw as Jack left the room.

" I hope Carly's going to be alright," Misty said putting her hands up to her cheeks.

" yeah wait I'm going to text Crow right now," Kalin said getting his phone out.

Kalin: hey crow how's class going?

Crow: ok I guess, how's things over there?

Kalin: bad the teacher hasn't came and I think Carly passed out

Crow: what! Are u serious?

Kalin: yeah I'm not joking

Crow: man I hope she's alright

Kalin: I do too oh yeah I was going to tell u are u sitting next to Yusei and Akiza?

Crow: no there in front of me why?

Kalin: I was going to tell u to tell them about Carly but I'll tell Misty to text Akiza

Crow: ok then see u later

Kalin looked up at Misty.

" hey Misty can you text Akiza and tell her about Carly?"

Misty looked at him and nodded getting her phone out.

Misty: hey gurl

Akiza: hi what's up?

Misty: nothing worried about Carly

Akiza: why? What happened?

Misty: Carly passed out

Akiza: WHAT!

Misty: yea Jack took her to the nurse

Akiza: ohhh…I hope she's ok

Misty: yea I do too

Akiza: alright see ya

Misty: see ya ;(

Right after Misty finished there teacher stepped in. He was really old and had gray hair.

" ugh just look at our teacher," Misty said motioning with her head.

" great you tell me, how are we going to tell him about Jack and Carly?" Kalin said.

" good point, why don't you go tell him," Misty said pushing him out of his seat.

" what? Why me?" he asked her.

" because I'm afraid too," Misty said giving him the puppy dog look.

Man why do I always fall for this? He thought giving in.

" ok fine I'll do it but if I die, tell the others that our teacher killed me," Kalin said sarcastically.

Misty smiled at him and said " thank you,"

Kalin grinned at her and walked over to the teacher.

" umm… sir I wanted to tell you that Jack and Carly are here today,"'

The teacher stared at him.

" ok then can you go to your seat because you didn't raise your hand to get up or to talk!" he yelled.

Kalin stepped back and thought damn old man, what the hell is your problem.

He went back to his seat and rolled his eyes at the teacher all class. He passed a note to Misty during there second block class.

Kalin: Jack's taking a long time don't u think?

Misty: yea I wonder why?

They both looked at each other worriedly just like Yusei, Crow and Akiza were.

oh cliff hanger keep on reading to find out what happened to Carly

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**New Domino High school**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm updating today because I don't know if I'm going to be able to update this week but anyways on with the story! **

**Chapter 3:**

**In the nurse's office Carly was still passed out and the nurse Martha was checking to see if she was breathing. Jack watched Carly's silent body.**

" **Hey Martha is she going to be alright?" he asked her.**

**Martha looked at Jack " Yeah she should be waking up soon she just passed out from the heat,"**

**Jack sighed with relief as Carly started waking up.**

" **I'm going to write you two passes, I'll be right back," Martha said leaving the room.**

" **Huh Jack what happened?" Carly asked as Jack gave her a cup of cold water.**

" **You passed out during first block," Jack said helping her up.**

**Carly looked at him confused " But it's almost third block, oh my gosh I've been like this for three hours?" she said a little afraid.**

" **Yeah but your alright and that's what matters," he said giving her a hug.**

**Carly began blushing at what he was doing.**

**I can't believe this, Jack was worried about me and is hugging me right now, she thought wanting the moment to last. Jack let go of her and as he did Martha came in.**

" **Here are your passes," she said smiling.**

" **Thanks Martha for helping my friend," Jack said.**

" **Your welcome now, go your teacher's waiting," she said waving bye to them.**

**As Jack and Carly stepped out the bell rang for third block. They both reported to first and second block pick up what they needed and headed for third block. They both went inside and told there teacher that they were at the nurse. They also told her that they went to pick up homework papers from there first and second block teachers. **

" **Ok well thank you for telling me and the bell just rang for lunch so go ahead to lunch," she said smiling.**

" **Ok," both Carly and Jack said dropping there stuff down.**

" **Hey Carly, your ok," Akiza said as everyone made room for them.**

" **Yeah we kind of freaked out," Crow said looking at both of them.**

**He started to laugh as Akiza and Misty started giggling.**

**What's so funny? Jack thought watching them.**

" **Isn't that nice, the future mister and misses Atlas everyone," Crow said laughing with the others.**

" **Ha ha ha very funny Crow," Jack said glaring at him.**

**Carly just blushed at Crow's comment. They all ate and joked around until lunch was over. They all left to classes and were laughing most of the time thinking about Carly and Jack. After there third block they left to fourth block.**

**After the block ended they all headed for home.**

**Yes finally finished with the chapter. Sorry if the ending was boring I'll try harder on the next chapter.**

**Please read and review! ****J**

***starmoonlight23***


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Yeah updated fast so please read and review oh and sorry I do not own yugioh 5ds forgot about it in the other chapters.

Chapter 3:

After a few months of getting pushed around by the teachers it was finally Halloween. The gang agreed to take the twins, Patty, Dexter and Sly out to collect candy. All of them agreed to meet up at Yusei's with Jack and Crow.

" Great who's idea was it to take the kids in the first place?" Jack said eating a piece of chocolate.

" Our idea remember?" Crow said chewing on a piece of gum.

" No way was it my idea!" Jack yelled getting on Crow's nerves.

" Crow don't even remind him he always forgets," Yusei said shrugging.

" What's that suppose to mean, that I'm stupid?" Jack said get irritated.

Right after he said that there was a knock on the door.

" You guys are going to have to hold it," Yusei said " Because there here,"

Both of them walked over to the door as Yusei open it. All three of them saw the kids, Akiza and Carly. They all said hi and let them inside.

" I can't wait to go trick or treating!" the twins said smiling.

" Hey why didn't Kalin and Misty come?" Jack said getting a piece of candy.

" Oh yeah for your info Misty and Kalin had to take Misty's cousins trick or treating this year," Akiza said sitting down with Carly.

" Oh yeah I forgot," Jack said shrugging.

" You see? You always forget stuff," Yusei said sitting next to Akiza.

" Oh well, might as well get this over with," Crow said passing candy out candy to the kids.

" Thank you!" the kids cheered looking at there candy.

" Your all welcome," Crow said watching them eating there candy.

Carly watched as the kids sat down. She saw that Patty was a Egyptian princess, Luna a fairly, Leo a race car driver and Sly a police officer. She thought they looked cute in there costumes.

" Hey you guys, when are we going?" Luna asked looking up at her older friends.

" Right now," Yusei said getting up with Akiza and Carly.

Jack and Crow were already at the door waiting. Everyone stepped outside and began walking in the neighborhood.

The kids were knocking on each door saying trick or treat and getting candy.

" Hey guys how many more houses do we have to go to?" Jack said.

" Fine Jack, this will be our last stop," Luna said with a sigh.

" Jack stop being so bored, this our first time taking them out," Carly said.

" Yeah Jack show some spirit gosh," Crow said laughing.

Jack just stared at him wishing that the kids weren't there to cuss Crow out.

" Trick or treat!" the kids sang as the women showed them the bowl of candy.

" Oh wow, I'm going to stay at home a give out candy next time, because this is boring," Jack said as Akiza gave him a mean look.

" Jack stop being so whiney god," Akiza said annoyed.

" Akiza stop being such a … butt!" he said stopping himself from cussing.

" Wowww Jack," Crow said laughing as the others started laughing with him.

" Crow shut up!" Jack yelled getting angry.

" Make me!" he yelled running.

" Watch I will!" Jack said running after him.

" This was a fun Halloween," the twins said still laughing.

" It sure was," Carly said laughing " and we better make sure Crow and Jack don't hurt themselves," Carly said running as the others followed.

They all chased Jack and Crow all day until they got tired and went home excited for next year.

This update is especially for Gyaradosmaster hope you all like it!

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Thankfully I got to update today. Well I hope everybody will like this chapter! I do not own yugioh 5ds just the story plot.

Two months past and it was Christmas break.

" Haaaa… finally were out of school for two weeks!" Crow said happily.

" Yeah thank god that we don't have to see our retarded teachers until January," Jack said.

Crow looked over at Yusei. " Hey Yusei are you alright?"

" Yeah it's just that I want to get Akiza something special for Christmas," he said looking straight forward.

Crow and Jack stared at him with confused looks.

" Yusei are you saying you like Akiza?" Jack asked pushing Crow out of his face.

Yusei looked over at him and nodded yes.

" Wow Yusei are you actually going to ask Akiza out?"

" Well not now Crow and don't tell anybody," he said seeing Kalin and Misty holding hands laughing.

Akiza and Carly were smiling at them.

" Whoa look at that, Kalin already asked Misty out," Crow said waving at them.

" Well at least Kalin went and asked her out," Jack said looking at Yusei.

Yusei quickly shoved Jack to the floor. Jack looked up at him.

" What the hell was that for?"

" For being a jerk," Yusei said rolling his eyes and helping Jack up.

Crow saw Vanessa walking alone around the park. Her curly brown hair swished in the air as her sea green eyes showed against her pale white face. Crow simply stared at her daydreaming when all of a sudden

" Crow!" both Yusei and Jack yelled shaking him.

" Whhhaattt?"

" Are you crushing on that girl, umm… Vanessa?" Jack asked raising a brow.

" What! No way!" he said making it obvious.

As he said this the others caught up.

" Hey you guys we were going to ask you if you wanted to stop over and get some hot chocolate?" Kalin said holding Misty's hand.

Akiza walked over to Yusei and leaned her head against his shoulder. Carly walked over to Jack and slipped her hand into his.

" Yeah sure let's go," Yusei said hugging Akiza nervously.

" Ok then let's go cause I think I'm going to die out here," Misty said shivering.

As they walked they all saw Vanessa walking alone.

" Hey Crow why don't you ask her to come with us?" Akiza said as Misty and Carly nodded.

" Uhhh… ok I'll go," he said walking straight towards Vanessa.

Ok don't panic just ask her to come along and everything will be ok, Crow said in his head beginning to sweat even in the cold.

He approached her and didn't say anything. He was lost of words and couldn't talk. Vanessa just looked at him like he was from another planet.

" Ummm… I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us to get some hot chocolate," he said muttering.

Vanessa looked at him and began to laugh. Crow didn't see what was so funny.

" Ummm… can I ask what's so funny?" he said.

" Sorry it's just that your cheeks were red when you were talking," she said grinning.

Crow completely blushed bright red at what she said.

" Uhhh well do you want to come?" he said trying to keep from embarrassing himself in front of his crush.

" Ok sure if it's alright with your friends," she said smiling.

" Yeah it's ok with them," he said walking beside her to the others.

Everyone smiled and said hi to Vanessa as they walked to the coffee shop. As everyone stepped in Jack looked at all the flavors of coffee and went completely insane.

" Oh my god I'm in heaven," he said almost drooling.

" Umm Jack why don't you just have hot chocolate?" Yusei said remembering the last time Jack drank five cups of coffee. Vanessa confusedly look at Akiza. Akiza walked over to Vanessa as Crow and Yusei tried pulling Jack away from the coffee machine.

" Why is everyone so worried that Jack wants coffee?" she asked.

Akiza sighed " It's because last time we came here Jack drank five cups of coffee and started going crazy as in insane crazy," Akiza said chuckling.

" Oh I get it, and he's just about to get some," Vanessa said pointing at Jack.

Apparently Jack got away from Yusei's and Crow's grip and ran over to the coffee machine. He got a cup and started pouring out some coffee when he saw both Yusei and Crow running over to him.

" Oh shit!" Jack yelled out trying to speed the machine up.

" Oh shit is right Jack just wait until we get you!" Crow yelled back running with Yusei.

Jack's coffee cup filled up as he quickly dodge both of them. Crow slipping on some coffee on the floor and Yusei slipped on some coffee slamming his head on the wall. Jack ran over to the cash register slamming a ten dollar bill.

"Keep the change," Jack said heading towards the door.

" Oh no you don't," Kalin said standing at the door.

Jack just stood there holding the coffee cup in his hands signaling defeat.

" Fine I give up," he said as Kalin walked over to him.

Jack smirked as he came closer.

" Hey Kalin before you take my coffee away I wanted to tell you something,"

Kalin stopped and said " and that is?"

" Sucker!" Jack said running passed him.

" Jack! Come back that was a cheap trick!" he yelled as Yusei and Crow ran up to him.

" Jack got away?" they both said out of breath.

" Yeah sorry guys but this time will catch him!" Kalin said as he and the other two ran after Jack.

The girls watched as the guys chased Jack up the street.

" Jack don't be a ass and let go of the coffee!" Crow yelled as the other guys kept running.

" See what I mean," Akiza said laughing with the girls.

" Come back you psychopath!" Yusei and Kalin yelled still trying to catch up to Jack.

" Never! You see this?" he said pointing to the coffee and taking a sip.

" This is coffee power!" he said running down the street laughing.

The girls watched the guys running after Jack.

" Hey wait up for us!" they all yelled as they to began chasing the guys down.

They laughed and joked around the whole afternoon until they caught Jack. All of them sat down on the benches at the park looking up at the sky. It was beautifully filled with stars. All of them lean back and watched them until it was about eleven and left home.

Yah! Finished this chapter as I could. Thank you to all my reviewers!

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I'm surprised that I actually had time to update with all this studying to do. Well thank you again for reading! I do not own yugioh 5ds just the plot.

It was already Christmas time and everyone was meeting up at Crow's, Jack's and Yusei's house. The guys were getting the house set when there was a knock on the door. All the guys stopped and looked at each other.

" That can't be them yet," Yusei said walking over to the door as Jack and Crow followed behind. Yusei open the door seeing the twins and Dexter smiling.

" Merry Christmas!" they yelled as they stepped inside.

Yusei closed the door and saw the twins and Dexter talking to Crow and Jack.

" Hey you guys, what brings you here?" Yusei said.

" Oh I should of called but we wanted to spend Christmas with you guys if you don't mind," Luna said as Dexter and Leo smiled nodding with agreement.

The guys looked at each other and sighed.

" Sure you guys can stay only if you help us set everything up," Crow said smiling.

The kids quickly nodded yes and began setting things up. They all finished before the others came. They all sat down to rest and turned the TV on. A Christmas show was on and everybody was watching, wait for the others to come.

" Hey Yusei when are the others coming?" Leo asked impatiently.

" I don't know Leo probably right now," Yusei said yawning.

He notice that both Jack and Crow were asleep and only him and the kids were awake.

Hmmm I wonder when the others are coming? He thought watching TV.

Then there was a loud knock on the door. Yusei saw both of his friends wake up.

" What the… heck was that?" Jack said remembering that the kids were there.

" I think there here," Yusei said going to the door.

He opened it to see Akiza, Misty, Carly, Kalin and Vanessa smiling with gifts in there hands.

" Merry Christmas!" they cheered as Yusei let them in.

Jack, Crow and the kids stood up and greeted the others.

After they ate they went back to the living room to pass out presents. The kids were thrilled with there presents. Luna got a white teddy bear that sings, a gift basket and candy. She also got hole bunch of hair clips, bows and head bands. Leo and Dexter got almost the same things. They both got video games, remote controlled cars and candy. The kids said thank you and played with there presents.

As they played, Yusei called Akiza over to give her a present. Akiza looked inside the box and found a heart shaped locket with her name printed on it. She was amazed at what Yusei gave her and gave him a hug.

" Thank you so much for the locket," She whispered.

Jack was sitting next to Carly in the living room.

" Hey Carly I wanted to give you something,"

Carly looked at him confused. " Ok what is it?"

He pulled out a little box and handed it to her. She open the box to find a beautiful ruby ring with matching earrings. She stared speechlessly at it.

" Merry Christmas Carly," he said giving her a hug.

Crow was silently sitting next to Vanessa. He took a deep breath and said

" Vanessa I have a present for you,"

" Oh really?" she said.

" Yeah look," he drew a box out of his hand.

He then opened the box to show her the silver necklace with the letter V printed inside of the heart.

" Oh Crow it's lovely," she said grinning.

" Not as lovely as you," he said putting the necklace on her neck.

Vanessa just stared at the necklace and then over at Crow.

" Thank you so much I don't even know how to repay you,"

" You already have with that amazing smile of yours," he said smiling.

Vanessa smiled and lean over to him. She hugged him as she then moved back to her position. They both smiled at each other and went outside.

While the others were happily together Kalin was trying to take Misty outside but she kept saying no.

" Come on Misty please?"

Misty looked at him

" I don't know what's your problem Kalin, why do you want me to go outside anyways?"

Kalin sighed " It's because there's a present outside for you,"

She stood up got her coat and headed outside. She felt the pale white snow brushing on to her cheeks as she walked with Kalin.

" Kalin where are going?" she asked as Kalin steered her to the backyard.

She saw a swing with a wrapped up present on it. She walked over and picked it up.

" Kalin is this for me?" she asked.

Kalin quickly took the present away from her.

" uhhh… that's a present for my mom," Kalin said embarrassed.

" Kalin really is this a joke?" she said looking at him angrily.

" Ok here," he said handing her the wrapped up box.

Misty looked at it and started taking the wrapper off. She then open it up and saw a crystal shaped necklace with two sets of earrings.

" Wow Kalin there beautiful, oh thank you," she said hugging him.

" Your welcome," he said as they shared a loving kiss.

Inside Yusei and Akiza both took out the Christmas cake together as the kids came running in.

" Hey you guys," Akiza said putting the cake down with Yusei.

" Hi Akiza, I came over to tell you two that Leo fell asleep," Luna said looking at the cake.

" Oh well, will wake him up when everybody's inside," Yusei said smiling at Luna.

" Ok do you want us to call everyone inside?" Dexter asked pushing his glasses up.

" Yeah ok go ahead, will start cutting the cake," Akiza said taking the knife from Yusei's hand.

" Ok!" both of them cheered running out of the kitchen.

They first told Jack and Carly to go to the kitchen then Crow and Vanessa and after them Kalin and Misty. They all enjoyed there cake and walked outside to the backyard.

" Ahhh it's so cold out," Carly said as Jack came and hugged her.

" Hey Jack look behind you," Crow said with a smile on his face.

" What…" right when Jack turned around Leo threw a snowball at this face. Everyone began laughing at Jack. He turn to Crow and got smacked again in the face.

" Ok both of you are going to pay for that!" he said running after them throwing snow at them.

They all started throwing snowballs and later on they had a snowball fight. They all laughed the day off.

Yes all done!

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Yah finally updated. Hope you all like this chapter. I do not own yugioh 5ds just the story plot.

It was another cold day in January and the gang was walking to school.

" Ugh I'm defiantly going to catch a cold," Akiza said walking next to Yusei and Misty.

" Tell me about it I'm freezing," Misty said covering her neck with her scarf.

" I don't get why you two are always complaining about the weather," Yusei said as Akiza looked at him.

" I don't get how you guys stand this kind of weather," Akiza said.

" Hey you two, were here," Misty said as they approach the school.

They all ran up the steps heading inside seeing the others waiting for them.

" Hi Kalin!" Misty said running over to him.

" Hey you guys," Yusei said walking over to Jack and Crow.

They both looked at Yusei like they were going to fall onto the floor.

" Uhh…guys are you ok?" Yusei said looking at them weirdly.

" Oh god Yusei, you should of seen Carly's house," Crow said leaning on the wall.

" It was like hell build up in snow," Jack said remembering his friend's house.

" Wait, what do you mean," Yusei said helping both Jack and Crow to the bench.

" We stayed almost all day at Carly's house shoveling snow," Crow said.

" Believe me it was a lot of snow and were really tried," Jack said almost falling asleep.

" No I don't believe you Jack," Yusei said sarcastically " And of course I know there's a lot of snow outside," Yusei said sitting next to them.

Both Crow and Jack sighed as the others came.

" Ok Jack what the heck happen to you," Kalin said backing up.

" What are you talking about," Jack said lifting his head up.

" I'm talking about your face it looks like you got punched by someone," he said looking at Jack's face carefully.

" When doesn't Jack's face ever look like he gotten punched," Crow said laughing.

Jack pushed Crow off the bench smirking. Crow looked at him getting up.

" What the hell was that for Jack-ass?" Crow yelled.

" For being an ass," Jack said getting up to get a drink.

As Jack walked over to the water fountain he got pushed over by some guy.

" Hey watch where your going!" Jack yelled.

The guy turned around and yelled " You watch where your going blind ass!"

Jack quickly reacted and punched the guy in the back.

" Ha! Now Who's the ass!" Jack said as everyone came over.

Kalin quickly grabbed Jack and pulled him away from the guy.

" Your going to pay for that twig!" the guy yelled approaching Jack and Kalin.

" Oh no you don't!" Yusei yelled grabbing him back.

" Fudo let go of me unless you want a broken arm!" the guy yelled trying to break loose of Yusei's grip.

" Let me at this jerk!" Jack yelled.

" Oh my gosh!" the girls yelled watching the fight.

" Jack stop!" Carly yelled getting in between.

" Carly no!" Crow yelled.

As Carly came running in between them the guy got out of Yusei's grip and punched Carly in the back.

Jack watched as his friend fell to the floor.

" Nooo!" he yelled out getting out of Kalin's grip and ran over to the guy punching him right in the face.

Blood fell from the guy's face as he fell down to the floor.

Jack quickly ran over to Carly to see if she was alright when all of a sudden there was a pair of hands grabbing him away. He looked up to see a police officer holding him and Lazar staring at him.

" You really like getting into trouble don't you Atlas?" he said motioning the officer to come.

The others just watched as they took Jack away to the office.

Then Vanessa ran over to Carly. " Are you ok?" she said helping Carly up.

Carly just looked around.

" What happened to Jack?" she said panicking.

As she said this the others ran over to Carly.

" Jack was sent to the principle's office," Yusei said watching these officers picking the guy up and taking him to the nurse.

" What!" Carly said with a worried face.

Oh great Jack what were you thinking, Yusei said in his mind.

Over at the office, Jack sat down next to Goodwin's office thinking of what he did.

Great what did I get myself into this time, he though as Lazar called him.

Oh I wonder what's going to happened to Jack

Keep on reading to find out!

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again! I got this chapter finished very quickly so it's kind of short. It goes with chapter seven so please read!

I do not own yugioh 5ds just the story

Jack stood up and walked over to where Lazar was. He stepped inside and saw principle Goodwin.

" So, Jack, I heard that you got into an argument with one of the other seniors, is this true?" Goodwin said.

Jack nodded yes and said " Mr. Goodwin it is true but I didn't do it on purpose," he said.

" I just wasn't having a good day," he mumbled.

" Well even though you weren't have a good day, you shouldn't use anger to solve anything," Goodwin said.

" Hey Mr. Goodwin one question, why is Lazar here?" Jack said looking over to Lazar listening to there conversation.

" Lazar could you step outside until I'm finished talking to Jack," Goodwin said pointing to the door.

Lazar obeyed and looked over at Jack. He made an ugly face at him and left.

Man, I wish I could kick Lazar's face for being so noisy, Jack thought as Goodwin continued to talk.

" Well as I was saying mister Atlas, I don't want to hear Lazar saying that you got into another fight again," Goodwin said looking over at him.

Jack sighed and said " Ok I'll try my hardest not too,"

Goodwin smiled " Ok then I'll let you free this time, but next time you'll have detention understood?"

" Yes sir," Jack said leaving the office.

Thank god that Goodwin was in a good mood, Jack thought seeing his friends waiting outside for him.

As he came out, his friends quickly got up.

" Hey Jack, what did Goodwin say to you," Yusei said.

" He said that if I get into another fight, I'd get sent straight to detention," Jack said looking around to see that Akiza and Carly weren't there.

" Hey Yusei, what happened to Carly and Akiza," he asked.

" Akiza's fine, she just went to help Carly go to the nurse," Yusei said.

" Oh yeah, is Carly alright?" Jack asked remembering her getting punched in the back.

" Yeah she's ok it's just that her back was hurting," Yusei said.

" Hey Jack, I wanted to ask you something," Crow said.

" What?" Jack said not knowing what he'd might ask.

" Do you like Carly?" Crow said as Jack's eyes widen.

" Yeah but not like like her," he said not showing a sign that he could of liked her.

" Oh because you've been really close to her lately," he said getting suspicious.

" Hey I see Vanessa coming," Yusei said as they walked over to her.

" What's up with Carly?" Jack said getting a little worried.

" She's perfectly fine, just needed to rest in the nurse's office," Vanessa said as the guys sighed with relief.

" Oh yeah where's Kalin and Misty," Jack asked seeing Akiza and Carly coming out of the nurse's room.

" They both got caught by there teacher and had to leave, Crow said shriving at the thought of the old man.

" I don't get how you guys can stand being around that guy," Crow said as they walked over to where the girls were.

" I guess we got use to him," Jack said seeing Carly.

" Hi Jack did you get in trouble," Carly asked as Jack gave her a hug.

" No Goodwin let me free thankfully," Jack said " but are you ok?"

Carly looked up at him " Yeah I'm feeling much better after I went to sleep,"

" That's great let's go before our teachers kill us," Jack said walking with his friends thankful that he didn't get into major problems because he still wants to continue to see Carly and the others.

I'm so lucky to have such good friends even if sometimes there a pain in the ass, he thought smiling.

Awww Jack's with Carly again. Thanks so much to everyone that's reviewing and to the new reviewers too. I accept anonymous reviews so please review!

*starmoonlight23*


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again everyone! I got to finish this chapter today so I hope you all like it!

It was a lovely Valentine's day and the guys were excited to give the girl's there presents. As they walked, they saw a blond women and blue haired man enjoying there day.

All four of them stopped and stood there thinking of who they might be. As they stood there the two mysterious people turned around. They quickly realized that the mysterious people were Bruno and Sherry. Both sides stood still amazed that they met up. Yusei smiled and walked over to them.

I can't believe I'm seeing Sherry and Bruno, Crow thought in his mind.

Wow who would of thought that Bruno and Sherry would be coming back plus Sherry looks pretty hot, Jack thought in his mind looking at Sherry.

Both of them walked over to Bruno and Sherry.

" Hey long time no see," Yusei said smiling.

" Yeah I didn't expect to see you guys here," Bruno said grinning.

" Wait, do you guys still see Akiza, Carly and Misty?" Sherry said looking around for her other friends " or did they move?"

" No since today's valentine's day we were going to meet up at the park, that's why there not here with us," Crow said seeing Jack looking at Sherry.

" Umm… Jack you can stop staring at Sherry," Crow said waving a hand in Jack's face.

Bruno stared at Jack as Sherry's eyes widen at what Jack was doing.

" Crow I'm not staring at sherry so keep your big mouth shut!" Jack yelled lying.

" Ok sure whatever," Crow said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

" Umm yeah I think we should start heading over to the park don't you think? Bruno said starting to walk.

" Yeah if you guys want," Yusei said noticing that Jack was still staring at Sherry.

Crow noticed too and both of them yelled out " Jack quit staring at Sherry"

Jack quickly reacted and saw all of them staring at him.

" Oh my god for the last time I'm not staring at Sherry!" he yelled out glaring at Yusei and Crow.

" Ugh forget it, come on Jack," Yusei said as they all started walking to the park.

They all talked about how much Sherry and Bruno have missed out in the three years as they approached the park.

" Oh my gosh I love you!" they heard Misty yell out as they saw Misty kissing Kalin.

" Wow a lot has happened while we were gone," Bruno said watching the other two hugging each other.

As they stood there the girls appeared behind them.

" Happy valentine's day!" they cheered out hugging there friends.

Jack hesitated as Carly hugged him.

Oh great Carly's hugging me in front of Sherry, he thought trying to get away from her grip.

Carly let go of him wondering why he was acting this way.

I thought Jack was going to be happy seeing me today, but I guess not, she thought pouting next to Jack.

Carly then realized that Sherry was back and that Jack was staring at her.

" Wow and I thought you liked me and only me," she said in a whisper.

Jack looked at her and said " Did you say something Carly?"

" No nothing now if you don't mind I'm leaving," Carly said resisting her tears.

" Oh ok fine then," Jack said not paying attention to Carly.

Carly's tears fell from her eyes as she ran away from Jack.

" I can't believe it and l thought there could have been a chance between us," she said " but I guess I was wrong,"

She ran as much as she could not knowing were she was going. Her tears didn't let her see anything. She tripped and fell into a hole in the ground.

" Oww… that hurt," she said rubbing her head.

" Huh where am I?" she said to herself as she tried getting out.

She couldn't find away to get out.

" Hello is anybody there?" she asked " Crow, Yusei, Akiza anybody?" she said sitting down.

" Why does this happened to me!" she yelled out with even more tears falling from her eyes.

" I'm starting to think that maybe, even though I love him more than anything…" she paused and said " probably our love will never be possible, even more if I can't get out of this hole," she said hugging her knees to her chest.

While Carly was stuck the others were saying good bye to Bruno and Sherry. Sherry and Bruno left and only Jack, Yusei, Crow, Kalin, Akiza and Misty were left. They all began talking again among themselves when Jack quickly saw that Carly was no were to be found.

" Hey have you guys seeing Carly?" Jack said to the others.

" No why?" Vanessa asked.

" Because I don't see her anywhere," Jack said looking around.

" Why don't you call her parents to see if she went home," Misty said holding on to Kalin.

" Good idea I'll do that right now," Jack said dialing Carly's house.

He asked Carly's parents if Carly was there but they said no. Jack began wondering where could of Carly ran off too.

" Hey let's spilt up and look for her," Jack said as everyone began searching.

Akiza was looking for Carly when she felt that something wasn't right. She started getting the feeling that somebody was behind her.

It's probably Yusei trying to scared me, she thought saying his name.

" Yusei you can stop hiding and come out, I already know it's you," she said.

Nobody answered.

" Yusei this isn't funny you know!" she yelled still frighten.

Oh great, now Yusei wants to be funny, she thought.

She started walking even thought she was scared. As she walked she heard a loud crunching noise approaching her. She kept on walking faster in spite of her being afraid. As she got closer to where Carly was she heard a loud scream.

What was that, Akiza thought stopping. She then felt something hard hit her head as she fell unconscious. Someone began dragging her away as someone else knocked Carly out and dragged them both to a truck.

" Well I guess they'll have to pay for there friends back," someone said laughing as he drove away.

" Hey you guys have you've seeing Carly or Akiza?" Yusei said as everyone shook there head no.

" Great this is how were going to spend our three day weekend," Crow said sighing.

" It's really strange that Akiza went missing don't you think?" Misty said worriedly.

" Yeah I know," Crow said unhappily.

They all kept on searching for there friends.

Carly where are you, Jack though feeling empty without his best friend.

Oh Akiza what happened to you, I miss you so much, Yusei though feeling almost like dying.

What all of them didn't know is somebody isn't to happy and is planning revenge.

Oh man major cliff hanger!

Keep on reading to find out what happens to Carly and Akiza!

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	10. Chapter 10

Hi again! Thank goodness I'm not having anymore test to worry about. Phew! any who here's the new chapter.

I do not own yugioh 5ds just the story.

As Yusei and the others were searching for the girls, Crow was looking for them close to the road. He quickly saw a strange truck headed right towards him. He quickly rolled away just in time and saw a girl with magenta colored hair at the back of the car.

Huh? That hair color looks very familiar, he thought as he saw the truck leave.

Wait a second, Akiza has magenta colored hair, he thought.

He quickly began running after the truck.

" Hey stop the truck!" Crow yelled as the others saw him.

" Crow what the heck are you doing!" Yusei yelled out.

" I think who ever is in the truck might know where Akiza and Carly are!" Crow yelled back getting tired.

" Your right about that!" one of the guys yelled out as they turned around heading straight for Crow.

" Crow!" all of them yelled.

Crow just stood there trying to move but couldn't move.

I'm going to die right here, he thought as the truck approached him.

All of a sudden he heard somebody yell his name. Then he saw the black rose dragon getting in front of the truck.

" Crow!" Akiza yelled sticking her head out of the truck.

As she did this the others began running over to where Crow was.

Akiza's eyes overfilled with joy to see Yusei.

Yusei and Jack ran over to the truck. They both open the door to let the girls out, but instead the guys took the girls out the other door. Both Jack and Yusei saw that the guys were masked up.

" Let go of me!" Akiza yelled as the guy held her even tighter than before.

" Not a chance," he said getting close to Akiza's face.

" Hey let them both go!" Yusei said as he and Jack got closer.

" Stop right there if you want your little friends here not to vanish," one of the guys said laughing.

" Your son of a bitch!" Jack yelled wanting to punch them.

" You shouldn't be talking Atlas," the guy said " because your little friend here Carly could pay the price,"

" If you want to see them again then you better stay right there," the two guys said walking back to the truck.

" Yusei!" Akiza yelled as the guy started to walk away with her.

Yusei started running over to her when right at that moment the guy hit Akiza in the head.

All of them stood still as Akiza fell unconscious.

" I told you not to come near," the guy said putting Akiza in the truck.

As they drove away the black rose dragon vanished. They all ran over to Jack and Yusei.

" Oh my god this can't be happing," Misty said as she laid her head on Kalin's chest.

" Now what guys?" Kalin said.

" I really don't know," Yusei said turning around.

" I know what we should do, we should kick there asses for taking Carly and Akiza!" Jack yelled as he slammed his fist on a tree near by.

Then Yusei got a call from somebody.

" Hello?" Yusei asked.

" Yeah is this Yusei Fudo?" this guy asked.

" Yeah why?" Yusei asked.

" Because I think my friends must of gave you a little visit," the guy said.

" What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

" I mean I have Akiza and Carly are here with me and I was wondering if you'd like them back," the guy said.

" Yes I want them both back," Yusei said.

" Then be at the lobby in twenty minutes if you want to see your friends alive oh and just you and Atlas," the guy said.

" Fine then will be there," Yusei said hanging up.

" Who was it?" Crow asked.

" Some guy who wants Jack to come with me to go get Akiza and Carly," Yusei said.

" Alright then Misty, Vanessa go ahead and stay at the park until we come back," Kalin said as both girls nodded.

" Were coming with you guys," Crow said as they all nodded.

They all got there duel runners and head over to the lobby.

Oh I wonder if the guys are going to manage to get Carly and Akiza. Keep on reading to find out!

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody! Finally done with this chapter. Took me a while to type and to write. Hopefully who ever reads it loves it! Oh and I'm going to update next until I get 6 reviews if you all don't mind! J Thank you! I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot.

Both Vanessa and Misty sat down on one of the benches in the park. They were both worried of what might of happened to there friends.

" Misty I'm worried," Vanessa said.

Misty turned to face Vanessa and said " I know how you feel," 

" You don't think that the guys will get hurt?" Vanessa said looking up at the sky.

" No they know how to take care of themselves," Misty said.

" I'm worried more about Akiza and Carly," Misty said putting her hands to her face.

Vanessa lean in and hugged Misty.

" Vanessa I don't want to lose my best friends," Misty said as tears came falling down her eyes.

" It's ok Misty , you not going to lose them," Vanessa said as she hugged her friend.

" I hope your right," Misty said closing her eyes.

Please you guys, you've just got to find them, you just got to, Vanessa thought.

As the guys were driving to the lobby, they saw Carly's parents coming out of there house.

" Great now what are we going to tell Carly's parents," Crow said as they drove over to them.

Jack got off of his duel runner walking over to Carly's parents. Jack told both of them that Carly was at the lobby and that they were going to pick her up. Both of Carly's parents believed him and walked inside to there house.

" Jack why did you lie to them," Yusei said.

" What, you wanted them to call the police because I'm pretty sure they would of done that, if I told them the truth," Jack said as they kept on driving to the lobby.

As they approached it, they saw guards at the front door.

" I guess Jack and Yusei got to go first, then us," Crow said as Kalin nodded.

" Alright then, be careful you guys," Yusei said as he and Jack walked over to the door.

" Your name?" the masked guy said.

" Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas," Yusei said as the two masked guys moved and let them in.

" Great they got in," Kalin said to Crow as they both smiled. 

" You know what that means," Crow said.

" Sure do, come on," Kalin said as they sneaked behind the two masked guys.

As they got closer, Crow and Kalin quickly grabbed the two masked guys necks and choked them until they went unconscious.

" That was easier than I thought," Crow said as they both walked in.

Meanwhile Yusei and Jack were walking inside the lobby. They both saw a room with two other guards. They both walked up to them.

" Your names?" one of the guys said.

" Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo," Jack said impatiently.

" Go on," the other masked guy said.

Both Jack and Yusei walked inside. They both quickly saw that Akiza and Carly were tied up. As they got closer, another masked guy stopped them.

" What gives with all the masked guards?" Jack said to Yusei.

" I don't know, probably he doesn't know how to defend himself," Yusei said as the guard moved them closer to some other guy in the corner.

They walked over to see the guy from school who almost got Jack in trouble sitting there.

" Hey why did you take Carly and Akiza!" Jack yelled as the guard pushed them both closer.

" Oh don't worry I don't want anything with them, I want to destroy both of your faces for making me a laughing stock," the senior said as he grabbed Jack's coat.

" So guys, tie them up and make sure they get beaten up as much as I did," the senior said laughing loudly.

Both Jack and Yusei manage to punch the guys, but more of them started to come.

When all of a sudden, they both saw a hole bunch of the masked guys fall to the floor.

They only people they saw up were Kalin and Crow grinning.

" Alright nice timing," both Yusei and Jack said as they all walked over to the senior.

" Oh wow, you guys are such cowards," the senior said pushing a button.

" What does that do?" Crow asked as they all heard screaming.

They all turned around to see Akiza and Carly hanging from the ceiling.

" Hey you guys, we need some help over here!" Akiza said when Carly started waking up.

She quickly realized that she was hanging from a rope, underneath a big pool of water.

" Wait were coming to get you!" Kalin yelled as he and Crow left.

" Guys come back!" Yusei and Jack yelled to late.

Kalin and Crow were tied up and pushed inside the water.

" God no, your going to pay for that with your life!" Jack yelled as he punched the senior in the face.

" Yusei go help the others!" Jack yelled kicking the senior.

" Are you sure?" Yusei said as Akiza yelled out

" Yusei please hurry up the rope is starting to loosen!" Akiza yelled " and Kalin and Crow are drowning!" 

" Go on Yusei, they need you more than I do!" Jack yelled still punching the guy.

Yusei stared at Jack, then began running over to the pool. He saw that Kalin and Crow were drowning and began punching the pool.

He saw that it was starting to break, but his hands were hurting. He quickly ran over to one of the masked guys and checked the guys pockets. He saw that the guy had a pocket knife and ran over to the pool.

He began making a hole in the pool as much as he could. Yusei then saw that a little bit of water was coming out so he used all of his strength to make the hole bigger and eventually the water came out fast.

As the water disappeared Kalin and Crow were both gasping for air. Yusei ran over to them.

" Are you guys ok?" he said as both of them stopped breathing.

" Yusei!" Akiza screamed.

" Oh no!" Yusei yelled as Akiza fell.

He quickly dashed over and caught her. He quickly untied her and gave her a hug. Akiza kept on crying until they both heard Carly scream.

They both saw Carly in Jack's arms. Jack untied her and walked over to Yusei.

" Yusei make sure to take everybody to the hospital including me…," Jack said as he fell to the ground.

" Jack!" Yusei yelled waiting for an answer.

He didn't answer back.

" Akiza, I'll be right back ok?" Yusei said.

" No Yusei don't go, I'm scared," Akiza said quietly.

" Of what?" Yusei asked.

" That something might happened to you too," Akiza said as Yusei got closer to her.

" Nothing is going to happened to me ok?" he said as he lean in and kissed her on the lips.

They both let go and Akiza said " Ok," 

Yusei smiled and ran out of the lobby.

" I guess you have a boyfriend now," Carly said smiling at Akiza.

" I guess so," Akiza said as she saw Carly's hand over Jack's head smoothing it out.

" At least you got a gift for Valentine's day," Carly said with tears running down her cheeks.

" Carly don't worry, Jack's a strong guy, he'll make it," Akiza said.

" Yeah I know it's just that I've lost hope," Carly said.

" Lost hope in what?" Akiza asked not knowing what Carly met.

" Well when we were at the park I was starting to suspect that Jack and I would never be together," Carly said looking at Jack's pale face.

" Carly I know that it must be hard but you shouldn't lose hope," Akiza said smiling.

" Really?" Carly asked.

" Yeah," Akiza said as Yusei came in with a lot of medics.

" Ok we need five stretchers," the medics said putting them all in the five stretchers. After they did they put them inside the ambulances, Yusei went where Akiza's was, to the hospital.

I hope everybody's going to be ok," Yusei thought as he asked the paramedics if he could use there phone to call someone.

" Hey Misty," Yusei said.

" Hi Yusei how are Akiza and Carly doing?" Misty asked.

" There ok, the ones I'm worried about are Jack, Crow and Kalin," Yusei said.

" What happened?" Misty asked.

" Just find someway to get to the hospital then I'll explain," Yusei said as they were close to the entrance of the hospital.

" Which one?" Misty asked.

" The new domino hospital," Yusei said.

" Ok then will be there," Misty said.

" Ok the bye," Yusei said.

" Bye," Misty said as they both hung up.

" Ok sir were going inside now," one of the medics said pushing Akiza's stretcher out.

" Ok I'm coming too," Yusei said going inside the hospital.

OMG what's going to happened to everyone? Keep reading for the answers.

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed my story! I have a poll up on my profile so please go ahead and check it out! J I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot.

Yusei sat alone in one of the waiting room chairs. He kept on hoping that nothing terrible would happen to his friends especially Akiza. He couldn't stop thinking of her.

Akiza please be alright, he thought as he remembered the final kiss they both shared.

" Yusei," two voices said as they got closer to him.

" Thank goodness your alright," Misty said giving him a friendly hug.

" Yeah I'm ok, thanks to Jack," Yusei said sitting back down.

" Excuse me, are you all friends of Akiza, Jack, Crow, Carly and Kalin?" the doctor asked.

" Yes we are," Misty said looking over at her friends.

" Well everyone is in good condition, Crow and Kalin were a challenge but they came out in good health," the doctor said " but Jack hasn't woken up yet,"

" Wait but is he ok?" Yusei asked getting up.

" Yes he is, he'll wake up in a few hours," the doctor said.

" Can we go see them?" Vanessa asked.

" Yes you may," the doctor said " follow me,"

They all followed the doctor over to the room. All three of them stepped in and saw there friends sleeping.

" If you need anything just call," the doctor said leaving.

" Ok," Yusei said.

All three walked over to them.

" I'm so glad that there ok," Misty said as they all started opening there eyes.

" Huh where are we?" Crow asked as he rubbed his eyes.

" You all are in the hospital," Yusei said as they all sat up except Jack.

" In the hospital!" they yelled out as they looked at each other.

" Yeah at least your not Jack," Misty said as they all turned to where Jack was laying.

" Oh his he ok?" Carly asked hiding her face.

Misty walked over to Carly and said " He's ok don't worry,"

" Really?" Carly said sniffling.

" Yeah Jack's been through a lot, I'm pretty sure he'll be waking up in no time," Crow said smiling at Carly.

" I hope your right," Carly said lifting her head up to show her light blue eyes.

" Hey Carly I've never seen you without glasses," Kalin said.

" Oh well sorry it's just that I can see better with them on," Carly said.

" Why don't you get contacts?" Crow asked.

" I haven't thought of that," Carly said " I guess after this I'll get them,"

They all kept on talking until it got late. Then Yusei, Misty, and Vanessa went home.

The next day Yusei, Misty, and Vanessa went over to the hospital to check on the others.

" I hope there already up," Misty said as they got closer to the room.

" They should be," Yusei said as they step in and saw everybody walking around.

All of them smiled at Yusei, Misty and Vanessa.

Both girls were overjoyed to see there friends up. Yusei walked straight up to Jack.

" Thank god your ok Jack," Yusei said as they both smiled at each other.

" Yeah thanks to you, but really Yusei I think you're a real hero for getting us

here," Jack said " because if it weren't for you we'd probably be dead by now,"

Everyone in the room began clapping and cheering for Yusei.

" Well if you say so," Yusei said.

They all huddled in and put there hands in the middle of them.

" We promise to always be there for each other," Jack said as they all lifted there hands up.

" Yeah!" they all cheered.

" Look at that, I guess you guys are alright after all,"

They all turned around to see Bruno and Sherry.

Oh great, Sherry's here to hypnotizes Jack again, Carly thought as she went to sit down on her bed.

The rest of them turned to look at Carly. They all knew why she backed away. Jack walked over to her.

" Carly could I talk to you outside," Jack said grabbing her hand and lifting her up.

" Whatever," she said as they both walked out.

" Carly why do you always get upset when Sherry's around?" Jack asked.

Carly looked up at Jack and said " Because I'm jealous of her,"

" Why?" Jack asked.

" Because you love her…," Carly said putting her head down as tears trickled down her eyes " and not me,"

Jack looked at Carly surprised.

So all this time Carly loved me, Jack said in his mind.

" Carly look at me," Jack said.

" Why so you can laugh at me?" she asked.

" No Carly I want to tell you something," Jack said in a rather unexpected soft voice.

" Yeah?" she said looking up at him.

They both stared at each other. Carly was just overtaken by Jack's amethyst colored eyes.

" Carly I love you more than anything," he said as she gasped.

" Since the first day I met you, I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you," he said as he dried her tears.

" Jack I…," Carly started saying but didn't finish because Jack had already crashed his lips against hers.

They both let go of each other.

" Jack!" Carly said happily as she hugged him.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" Do you think that possibly we could get married some day?" she asked letting go of him.

" Umm… I don't think out relationship will go that far," Jack said.

" Oh ok then," Carly said disappointed.

" Carly I'm just kidding," Jack yelled.

" Sorry but yeah I'd be happy to have you as my wife," he said picking her up and spinning her around.

" I'm the most happiest person on earth!" she yelled out giving Jack another kiss.

They both walked inside the room together holding hands. All of them smiled at them.

" Finally you guys are together," Crow said grinning.

" Wait what do you mean?" Jack asked.

" I mean it was pretty obvious that you two liked each other," Crow said.

" Oh I guess it's not much of a surprise," Carly said.

" Ehh not really," Crow said.

" Hey are you guys ready to go home?" Yusei asked.

" Heck yeah," Kalin said as they all left.

They all told the main desk clerk that they were ok and that they were feeling fine.

" Ok then," the clerk said waving good bye to them.

They all walked to there homes and hoped that this would never happen again.

Yah everybody's happy! Sorry if it was so long.

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	13. Chapter 13

Hi people! I'm so glad I got to finish this chapter up today. Hope you all enjoy it and thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed my story. You all are the best! I don't own yugioh 5ds just the story plot.

It was a rainy day in April and the gang were walking to school. They all were feeling much better after what happened on valentine's day.

" This is great," Crow mumbled.

" Yeah back to school fun," Jack said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

" You guys are always whining about school," Akiza said sighing as they went up the school stairs.

As they got inside, they saw Bruno and Sherry hugging each other.

" Wow I guess you guys aren't the only one's attempting that you like each other," Crow said referring to Jack and Carly and Yusei and Akiza.

Bruno saw them looking and quickly let go of Sherry.

" Hi guys," Bruno said blushing.

" Hey Bruno, I see you have a girlfriend now," Crow said embarrassing Bruno.

" Umm yeah I guess," Bruno said as Sherry smiled.

" So did you guys permanently move over here?" Kalin said changing the subject.

" No were only staying here for this month and next month," Sherry said.

" Oh well that sucks," Crow said.

" Yeah I was hoping to stay longer but we were going to take a class over in the north side of new domino after were done here," Bruno said.

" Oh well, hopefully will see you two when we finish high school," Yusei said.

" Yeah I do too," Bruno said waving bye to them as he began walking away with Sherry.

" See ya!" they all said happily.

They all went to there classes and had a great day until Lazar called all of them to the office.

They were really angry at Lazar especially Jack. They just couldn't stand him.

" I wonder why the heck were here," Kalin asked the others.

" Lazar just wants to make us mad again like he always does," Crow said laying back in the chair.

" Well if that's what he wants to do then he's doing a pretty good job at it," Jack said angrily.

Lazar came out of the office and called them in.

" We better not be in trouble because I'm not in the mood to yell today," Jack said.

" Sure Jack, when don't you yell?" Crow said sarcastically.

" Crow don't start," Jack said glaring.

" Fine," Crow said as they all stepped in the room.

" You all must be wondering why you're here right?" Goodwin asked.

" Yeah," Crow said.

" I called you all to say I'm sorry about the incident with Bret especially you, Carly, Akiza," Goodwin said.

" It's ok but, it wasn't your fault," Akiza said holding Yusei's hand.

" Thank you Akiza, but really I should of punished Bret," Goodwin said.

" He was sent to the facility yesterday," Goodwin said sighing.

" Hopefully he learns his lesson," Goodwin said.

" Yeah I hope so to because I don't want to go through that again," Kalin said.

" Yes I know, now go back to class," Goodwin told them.

They all left the room and started walking to there classes.

" That was a good waste of time," Crow said.

" At least we don't have to do anything for our classes and anyways how long have we been in the office?" Jack said trying to remember when they left.

" We've been out for twenty minutes so far," Carly said looking at one of the school clocks.

" And we have like fifteen minutes until fourth block," Misty said.

" Ehhh why don't we walk around until fourth block starts," Crow said.

" Yeah let's skip, I really don't feel like going to third block," Jack said.

" Why not," Kalin said as they walked around the school.

They walked around without a care in the world. After the bell rang they left to fourth block. Then after fourth block, they walked home together.

Yes done with this chapter. :) hope you all liked it!

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! I'm really happy that more and more people are enjoying my story. I have updated two times because I'm not sure if I'll be updating this week. Thank you again! I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot.

The month everyone was wait for May. Everyone had a great time at Vanessa's birthday party which was three days ago.

They all were going to have a pool party at Akiza's house, butt instead went to the carnival.

" I'm so excited to go on the rides!" Vanessa said eagerly.

" Yeah me two!" Misty said smiling.

" Who wouldn't be excited," Jack said holding Carly's hand.

" Yeah so you guys want to meet up at the Farris wheel?" Yusei said.

" Sure what time?" Crow asked.

" Umm at five," Yusei said as they split apart.

Yusei and Akiza went over to the photo booth. Akiza was really nerves for some reason.

" Akiza are you ok," Yusei asked hugging her.

" Yeah Yusei I'll be fine after you stop squishing me," Akiza said out of breath.

" Oh sorry I didn't mean too," Yusei said looking straight into her eyes.

" I uh…," Akiza said drifting away into his sapphire eyes.

" Akiza?" Yusei asked.

" oh sorry," Akiza said blushing.

As she said this, Yusei leaned in and kissed her.

" I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend like you," Yusei said.

" Really?" Akiza said giggling.

" Yeah," Yusei said as they both stepped inside the photo booth.

Carly was having a hard time getting Jack to get on the ride with her.

" Come on Jack please?" Carly asked.

" Carly I told you no," Jack said as Carly pushed him towards the ride.

" Well never mind then, I'll just drag you over there," Carly said as she kept pushing him to the line.

" Come on Carly, I don't want to go on," Jack said as he started moving away from the line.

" Jack!" Carly said then realized that there was a group of girls following him.

" Oh no there no getting a chance with Jack," Carly said running over to him.

" Jack your going to pay for that," Carly whispered to him.

" For what?" Jack asked as one of the girls behind him tapped his shoulder.

Jack turned around with Carly seeing the three girls staring at them.

" Oh hi umm are you two related?" the girl with blonde hair and green eyes asked.

" No why?" Jack asked as the girls eyes lighten up.

" Oh my gosh I wanted to ask you if you'd go on the Farris wheel with me?" the blonde asked.

" I umm…," Jack said getting cut off by Carly yelling.

" He's my boyfriend so no he can't come with you!" Carly yelled.

" Umm I don't know you so stay out of it," the blonde said getting into Carly's face.

" Oh my god! Get it through your thick skull that I'm his girlfriend!" Carly shouted about to push the blond away.

" Ok I know he would never pick you over me!" she shouted back.

" That's it!" Carly yelled grabbing the blonde's hair.

" Let go of me you crazy bitch!" the blonde yelled as she began hitting Carly in the stomach.

" Get off of her Carly!" Jack yelled pulling Carly away.

" Thank you," the blonde said " for taking this crazy girl off of me,"

Jack just stared at her.

" Hope we can hang out sometime here," she said blowing a kiss at Jack and leaving with her friends.

" Carly you shouldn't have done that," Jack said as he let go of Carly.

" Jack why are you always going against me?" Carly yelled with watery eyes.

" What are you talking about, I've never been against you," he said moving over to her.

" Jack just stay away from me!" Carly yelled running away.

" Carly come back!" he yelled back as she disappeared in the flock of people.

Why does he act like he loves me when he really doesn't? Carly thought running into somebody.

" I'm so sorry sir," Carly said helping the guy up.

" It's ok," the guy said staring at her for a long time.

" Wow your really…pretty," the guy said staring into Carly's eyes.

" Umm thank you," Carly said blushing.

Where could of Carly ran off too? Jack thought as he saw some guy about to kiss Carly.

She…she traded me in for him! Jack thought getting jealous.

He started walking over to them, then Jack saw the blonde headed girl heading his way.

Should I go with this girl or go over there and punch that jerk for putting a hand on my girlfriends? Jack thought not sure of what to do.

Oh my gosh! Will Jack end the relationship with Carly and go out with the blonde girl? Keep reading to find out!

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait i was having some problems with my account but it's all fix. Again so sorry for the wait! =( Here's the next chapter!

I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot!

Jack watched as the guy leaned in and was just about to kiss Carly when she turned her with wide eyes to face him. Then without noticing the blonde girl kissed Jack on the lips.

Carly just stared at the scene thinking

Why would he do this to me oh right this guy was about to kiss me too. Carly thought as the guy leaned even closer.

" Mhmmm get off!," Jack yelled moving away from the blonde.

" What but I thought…," the girl said getting cut off by Jack.

" No way am I going to trade my girlfriend…," Jack said pausing " I mean my friend for a girl like you!" Jack said angrily.

" Now if you don't mind I'm going to go talk to my friend," Jack said heading towards Carly and the guy.

Jack pushed the guy away from Carly and punched him.

" Jack!" Carly yelled as Jack turned around and glared at her.

" Carly it's over I really think if your going to be jealous about every girl that come up to me and get all mad then I don't see any meaning of us going out," Jack said.

" Jack I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so jealous," Carly managed to say with tears coming out from her eyes.

" I'm sorry Carly it over," Jack said putting his hands on her cheeks.

" I love you more than anything but it's just not working… I'm sorry," he said kissing her on the lips.

As he let go he said " I'm leaving new domino, just try to forget me," he said pulling away from her and walking away.

" Jack please don't go!" she yelled out falling to the floor.

Carly I'm going to miss you, Jack thought feeling empty inside.

Ten minutes later, Carly met up with the others at the Farris wheel.

" Carly what happen to you?" Akiza asked walking over to her and hugging her.

" Jack left," she said quietly.

" Home?" Crow asked as the others came over.

" No he said that he was moving away from here," Carly said as the others gasped.

" But why?" Yusei asked.

" Because he said that he's making my life miserable and that he wanted me to live a better life," Carly said sniffling.

" Oh so it's something between you two," Crow said as some poked him in the back.

" You killer!" the person said behind Crow.

They all turned to see the blonde girl with her make up smeared.

" What are you talking about?" Crow asked.

" They found Jack dead on the street!" she screamed into her jacket.

" What!" they all yelled as Carly fell to the floor.

" Wait where?" Crow asked.

" Follow me," the blonde said walking over to where they were covering the body.

" God no Jack," Crow, Yusei, and Kalin said covering there faces.

The girls began crying as they moved away from the body.

In the distance, Jack was watching his friends crying.

" It was the only way for you all to forget me," Jack said to himself as a tear fell from his face.

" Guys try to forget me as much as you can," Jack said as somebody tapped his shoulder.

" Are you really going to leave?" the blonde said hiding away from the crowed.

" I have no other choice, I just can't make Carly suffer anymore," Jack said " I love her more than any one,"

" Hump I'm one hundred times better looking than her," the blonde said as Jack glared at her.

" Ok ok I get it you like her but, some other guy might take her away from you," the blonde said as Jack sighed.

" I know but if I have to take this chance then I'll do it," Jack said squeezing is fist.

" I'm going to start a new life and try to forget Carly as much as I can," he said determined to forget them.

" Ok good luck," the blonde said walking away.

Jack turned around and looked at the place he grew up in with his friends.

Life isn't always going to be my way where ever I go but it's worth a shot, he thought as the wind blew in his face.

Yusei, Crow, Kalin I'll never forget you guys for as long as I live, Jack thought looking up as the sun began setting.

" I'll never find friends like you guys," Jack said quietly walking towards his new life without his friends.

Oh so sad ;( I wonder what the others are going to do without Jack.

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update more often. Hope you all like it! I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot.

A year has past since Jack has seen his friends. He was living in the south part of Neo Domino slowly trying to forget his past. It wasn't easy but surprisingly, Jack was making new friends.

" Ahha another day to enjoy, great," Jack said yawning.

" Man I feel so lonely here without the others," Jack said referring to his old friends as he got ready.

He looked out the window.

Wow has it really been a year? Jack thought looking at the Christmas picture they took last year.

It feels like forever since I've seen you guys, Jack thought imaging his friends smiling at him.

Jack slammed his fist on the table where the picture was, making it fall down.

" I can't take this anymore!" Jack said angrily " I think I'm going to go crazy without them…without Carly," Jack said remembering there special moment together at the hospital.

*flashback* _" Carly look at me," " Why so you can laugh at me?" " No Carly I want to tell you something," " Carly I love you more than anything," " Since the first day I met you, I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you," _*end of flashback*

" Ah Carly…I'm pretty sure I lost you for good," Jack said laying on his bed and closing his eyes.

Carly as much as I try to forget you…I just can't, I think no I know I have to go back and find everyone, he thought getting up.

Don't worry guys I'm coming, Jack thought smiling as he began to pack for the trip when all of a sudden, he heard his phone ring.

Who could that be? Jack thought getting his phone out of his pocket.

" Hello?" he said.

" Hi Jack I was just calling to ask you if you'd like to go to the movies with me today," Julia said, one of Jack's new friends that was crazy in love with him.

" Uhh…I have to go, talk to you some other time," Jack said about to hang up when he heard Julia's voice.

" Jack why don't you want to talk to me?" she asked.

" Julia I'm busy packing up to go back to my hometown," Jack said.

" What but you can't leave!" Julia yelled as Jack moved the phone away from his ear.

" Wait Jack I'm coming over," Julia said hanging up.

Just great now I'm going to have to pack up even faster, Jack thought moving faster than before.

About three minutes later, Jack was done and ready to leave.

Yes I finished in time, Jack thought getting into his car.

As he was driving, he saw Julia's car heading over to his house. He quickly put on a pair of sunglasses that were laying in his car.

As Julia past by, he sighed with relief.

Yes I got away from her, he thought smiling.

In the meanwhile, Julia arrived at Jack's old home. She got out of her car and walked over to the door. When she got there, she rang the doorbell, but nobody answered.

" No he must of left," Julia said " Oh I missed my chance to ask him out,"

She walked back to her car angry that Jack left.

And I could have had my chance but no that Carly girl doesn't get out of his head ugh, she thought leaving and never returning.

While Julia left, Jack was already arriving at Neo Domino city.

" Ahha back in my hometown," Jack said driving over to a hotel.

I better not surprise them to soon, Jack thought going to the front desk for a room.

After getting his room number and entering his room, he laid his suitcase down and laid on the bed.

Guys I'm finally going to see you again, Jack thought hearing laughter outside.

What…that sounds like…, Jack thought getting up and walking over to the window.

Hmm…I wonder what he saw? Keep reading to see if Jack finds the others!

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I'm updating so late I was thinking to update two chapters so that's why. I hope you enjoy is chapter!

He stared out the window not believing that his friends were together.

" Hey!" Jack yelled out the window.

" Did you hear something?" Crow said looking around.

" I'm up here, you stupid idiot," Jack said seeing Crow frown.

" What the heck somebody really is about to get there face punched," Crow said looking at his friends.

" Hey look up," Jack said laughing.

" what the hell, it's like I can hear Jack's annoying voice," Crow said looking up at the sky.

" But I know it isn't" he said walking away from the hotel with the others.

" What they gave up that fast," Jack said.

" I can't believe it," he said frowning " they don't care that much,"

He laid down on the bed and looked up

Was it a bad idea to come back? He thought running his hand through his hair.

I messed up so much, he thought closing his eyes.

Carly went back to her house with Akiza.

" Akiza I wanted to ask you something," Carly said sitting with Akiza on the couch.

" Yeah what is it?" Akiza asked.

" What if for some reason Jack came back?" she asked her friend.

" Uh Carly I don't think that would happen," Akiza said.

" I mean if he lived," Carly said.

" Yeah I guess he'd come back I mean he really loved you," Akiza said.

" Yeah I just wished that he was still alive," Carly said closing her eyes.

" What about you and Yusei?" Carly asked.

" Everything is perfect," she said resting her chin on her hand.

" He's everything I wanted for mmm…a husband," Akiza said giggling.

" What! He proposed to you?" Carly asked opening her eyes.

" Yup were getting married!" Akiza said excitedly.

" Oh you've been keeping it a secret haven't you," Carly said smiling.

" Yeah he didn't want to give it away," Akiza said closing her eyes.

" I can't believe it I'm going to marry the guy of my dreams," she said realizing what she said.

" Oh I'm sorry Carly," she said seeing Carly looking down at her hands.

" It's ok," she said softly.

" Hey Carly if you and him were to get married how'd your wedding be like?" Akiza asked.

" Well I guess I'd do the usual invite family, friends and get everything in order," Carly said " And of course I'll be walking over through the aisle with a bouquet of white roses," she said.

" And after I finish my dad would give my hand to Jack," Carly said stopping.

" Oh Akiza I want Jack back!" Carly said crying.

" it's ok Carly probably someday you'll find somebody like him in the future," Akiza said.

" Yeah maybe someday," Carly said drying her tears.

" There you go," Akiza said " you've go to be strong,"

" Thanks Akiza I know I can move on," Carly said as both of them kept watching tv.

At the hotel, Jack was getting his things packed.

" I guess they don't need me anymore," Jack said going to return the room card.

" Alright then I'm leaving," Jack said getting into his car.

" I just had to come back and see if it was him," Crow said.

" Ok but if he isn't here then were leaving," Kalin said annoyed.

" Alright then come on," Crow said walking over to the window.

" He's isn't here," Kalin said.

" I guess your right let's go," Crow said as Jack left from the parking lot.

" I was so sure it was him I guess I'm going crazy," Crow said laughing.

" Yeah you sure are," Kalin said.

Over with Jack, he was upset that his friends gave up so quickly.

I can't believe it, Jack thought I guess I won't be coming here again.

Maybe someday will see each other again, he thought.

Oh I wonder if Jack's going to come back to face them.

Please read and review!

*starmoonlight23*


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chap. Hope you like it!

Two years have past since the others have seen Jack. They all were going to the quiet beach to take a break from all of the neo domino city noise.

" Ahh thank god we finished school two years ago," Crow said taking his sunglasses off.

" Yup it's a relief that it's over," Yusei said.

" Look you guys were here!" Akiza said excitedly.

" Can't wait to get in the water," Misty said as Yusei parked the car.

" Let's go then," Vanessa said as all four of them left to the changing rooms on the beach.

" Hey uhh…," Crow said and just smiled " I guess were stuck carrying the stuff over to the beach,"

" I guess so," Yusei said carrying some of the stuff over to the beach.

" Man it's so boring here," somebody said laying on the sand.

" Woah look at that girl," the guy said looking over at Carly.

" At least there's one girl worth flirting with," the guy said putting his sunglasses on and walking over to Carly.

" Hey," the guy said checking Carly out.

" Oh hi," she said turning around to face him."

" Carly," the guy said out loud as she looked at him.

" Uh how do you know my name?" Carly asked.

" Uhh I heard somebody say it," he said grinning.

" Who?" Carly said as they guy began running away.

" Hey come back!" Carly yelled running after him and pushing him to the ground.

Carly was on top of him looking at his face.

" Well answer me," she said.

" No," the guy said.

" Fine then," Carly said taking his sunglasses away quickly from his face.

She gasped and said " Jack?"

" Hi my lovely friend," he said hugging her.

" Oh Jack I'm so happy your alive," she said hugging him tightly.

" Yeah I'm glad too," Jack said as she kissed him.

They kissed like they never have done before.

" I love you Jack," Carly said getting up.

" I love you too," Jack said as he whispered in her ear " and I'd love my girlfriend back,"

" Of course I'd be your girlfriend," she said as they both walking over to the others hugging each other.

" Hey guys meet my boyfriend," Carly said as the guy took off his glasses as they all saw it was Jack.

" Wow I think I'm seeing things," Crow said as Yusei got up and shook his friend's hand.

" Jack thank god your alive," Yusei said smiling at his friend.

" Yeah I'm glad to be back," Jack said as everyone came over and said hi.

" Hey Jack this blonde girl told us that you were dead," Crow said.

" Oh that, well I told her to tell you all that I died because I thought it was going to be hard to forget me, so I thought that would be the best thing to do," Jack said.

" Yeah Jack we understand, but it wasn't a good idea to make something up like that," Yusei said.

" I know that's why I didn't come back," Jack said.

" Well were over that right guys?" Crow asked.

" We sure are," they all said smiling.

" Now let's go eat," Crow said as they all walked over to where they left there stuff.

About two hours later after they ate they headed over to the water to cool off from the blazing hot sun.

" Get in already," the guys called out to there girlfriends.

" No it's to cold," Akiza said back as Jack and Yusei ran out of the water.

" What put me down Yusei," Akiza said.

" No chance," he said carrying her to the water.

" Yusei!" Akiza yelled as they went inside the water.

" Gotcha," Jack said picking Carly up.

" Jack no!" Carly said as he dived inside the water with Carly.

" Thanks a lot Jack," Carly said pushing him into the water.

" Your welcome," Jack said.

" Ha you two got caught!" Misty and Vanessa both cheered out.

" Don't worry your next," Akiza yelled laughing.

" What…oh no there coming!" Misty yelled running with Vanessa.

" Ha ha got you," Kalin said grabbing Misty towards the water.

He pushed her until he got to the water, then everybody in the water splashed water at her until she was soaked. Then Kalin pulled her into the water.

" I hate you guys," Misty said splashing there faces as they laughed at Crow dunking himself and Vanessa in the water.

" I guess were all here," Carly said.

" Yup might as well swim," Jack said diving into the water.

They all stayed in about an hour and got out of the water. They all watched the sunset together with there long lost friend.

Jack's back! Was that good or what? I think it was!

So please read and review!

*stamoonlight23*


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone! I'm sooooo sorry I've been so late in updating. L I have been having some issues with my computer and I just got them fix. Again so sorry! I do not own yugioh 5ds just my story plot. Now on with the story!

All of the guys were hang around with there girlfriends or should I say future wives.

Kalin and Misty were at the park walking around. It was a very warm day and Kalin was nervous.

" Hey Misty I have something for you," Kalin said pulling her over to a tree.

When they got there, Misty saw a bunch of white roses laying on the ground and a bouquet of red roses.

" Oh Kalin there lovely," Misty said picking the red bouquet up.

" Look inside," Kalin said.

Misty looked inside and found a little heart shaped box.

" Kalin what…," Misty drifted off saying seeing a beautiful diamond ring inside.

" Kalin is this what I think it is?" Misty said smiling.

" Yeah it is, would you marry me?" Kalin asked kneeling with the little box in his hand.

" Yes!" Misty said happily hugging Kalin.

" Finally will be together forever," Kalin said kissing her on the lips.

" I can't wait," Misty whispered hugging him.

Crow was silently sitting next to Vanessa at his house watching some television.

" Hey Vanessa I got you a present," Crow said as Vanessa raised her head off of his chest.

" And it is?" Vanessa asked as her sea green eyes twinkled like stars.

" Here let me show you," Crow said getting up and kneeling in front of her.

He took a little box out and open it to reveal a white diamond ring inside of it.

" Will you marry me Vanessa?" Crow asked hoping for a yes.

" Uh no way Crow I'm fine as friends," she said.

" Oh ok," Crow said as he felt his heart shattered into a million pieces.

" I'm just kidding with you Crow," Vanessa said as his eyes lighted up.

" So you accept?" he asked.

" Of course I do," she said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

" I'm so happy," Vanessa said happily hugging Crow.

" So am I," Crow said finally getting his wish " so am I,"

Jack kept it classy and took Carly to a restaurant.

" Oh Jack you didn't have to take me out," Carly said.

" Yeah I kind of do," he said holding her hands in his.

" Carly remember what I told you at the hospital?" Jack asked.

" Yeah how could I forget," she said smiling.

" Well I have a surprise for you," he said sliding a box across the table to her.

" What is this?" Carly asked opening the box seeing a diamond ring inside.

Carly just sat still without moving.

" Do you accept to be my bride?" he asked.

" Yes Jack I always have," Carly said smiling.

" Were finally here together for live," he said leaning in to give her a kiss.

Over with Akiza and Yusei, they both were walking around the neighborhood.

" Hey Akiza I know that you already said yes to my proposal but I forgot to give you something in return," Yusei said holding her hand.

" And what could that be?" she asked.

" This," he said giving her a box.

" Oh Yusei you didn't have too," Akiza said opening it to see a diamond ring with her name on the sides.

" Oh Yusei it's beautiful thank you," Akiza said hugging him.

" I love you," she said.

" I love you too," he said kissing her.

That was so cute! I thought this was my best chapter in the story. What do you all think about it?

Please tell me when you review!

Thank you again!

*starmoonlight23*


	20. Chapter 20

Hello to you all! I have decide to keep going with this story because I left it with a rushed ending so I hope everyone who has read this or are going to read it for the first time, enjoy this chapter!

I do not own yugioh 5ds just my story plot!

Food fight!

It was about two weeks later after the guys proposed to the girls and they wanted to have a party at Yusei's house. They invited the twins and Dexter to come too.

" Hey Jack, did you lose your mind? No way are the kids going to eat that thing!" Crow said loudly at Jack.

" Why not? They look good," Jack said giving Crow a annoyed look.

" Haha! Your funny, what is it suppose to be then? Huh?" Crow said getting into Jack's face.

" None of your business, idiot!" Jack said as Yusei walked into the kitchen.

" What are you two yelling about? I can hear you from the living room," Yusei said as both Jack and Crow looked at each other angrily.

" Jack-ass here is starting it," Crow said as he looked away from Jack.

" You guys act as if we were still in high school," Yusei said as both guys just glared away from each other.

Yusei sighed and went back to the living room. He really didn't want to mess with his friends because they didn't look so happy. And anyways, he didn't want to fall behind with setting up the living room.

After about thirty minutes later, all the boys sat waiting for the kids and there future wives.

" Ahh this is boring, what time did you say the girls were going to come?" Crow asked as Yusei looked at his phone.

" Umm they should be coming in two minutes," Yusei said as Jack looked at him and asked " How are you so sure they will be coming in two minutes?"

Yusei shook his head and said " Well because they said they were going to come at one o' clock and we have now a minute left,"

" Watch they won't be here at that time," Jack said as the clock struck one and the door bell rang.

Jack looked at Yusei amazed and Crow high-fived Yusei laughing at Jack.

" Shut up Crow! Your always saying crap!" Jack yelled out as he glared at Crow.

" Yeah yeah go answer the door, dumb ass," Crow said as Jack yelled out " That's it! Your dead!"

Both guys began to fight as Yusei stood up and walked to the door to answer it.

" Hi Yusei, are the other two here?" Kalin asked as Yusei pointed inside.

Kalin looked inside to see Jack and Crow punching each other.

" Aren't you going to do something?" the girls asked as Leo walked inside.

" Uh Leo what are you doing?" Luna asked as her brother walked up to the guys.

Both Jack and Crow stopped and looked at Leo. Leo smiled at them evilly and said " Hey guys, there's a surprise in the back,"

" Really? Like what?" Crow asked as Leo lead them to the backyard.

Outside they saw cake, ice cream, candy and other sweet treats. Crow's mouth began to water as he shouted out " Let's dig in!"

Jack and Crow were the first ones to run to the treats Leo set up before they came over.

Leo began to laugh and said " Wow you guys have the same sweet tooth as always,"

They both looked at Leo but then continued their eating, not paying any attention to him.

" Umm guys I got you a present," Leo said giving Jack and Crow both a present.

Both of them looked at the present handed to them and open them. Right when they opened them, a pie was shot up right into their faces.

Leo and the rest of them except Luna was laughing at the guys. Jack and Crow began to throw food right at the others.

" Take that for laughing!" both guys said as everyone kept throwing food.

After being completely covered in food, all of them spent the whole day laughing and have a great time.

Ok hope you all like this chapter and I will be updating more of this story!

Please read and review!

*sml23*


End file.
